No creas en sus palabras, cree en sus hechos
by More-chan
Summary: Si tuviera que escribir un libro con todas mis decepciones amorosas tendría al menos 500 páginas. Pero sin duda hay una que supera a todas.
1. Conocerte

**Bueno, regreso yo con una historia que quería escribir hace tiempo, sera corta creo yo, unos 3 chapters. Veremos la historia de una Rukia adolescente. Ya aviso que la historia no es de amor, en realidad si, pero no tengo previsto un final feliz, pero mi decisión puede cambiar según lo que ustedes me pidan en sus reviews, espero que les agrade!**

**No creas en sus palabras, cree en sus hechos**

Summary: Si tuviera que escribir un libro con todas mis decepciones amorosas tendría al menos 500 páginas. Pero sin duda hay una que supera a todas.

No soy una chica común, debo admitirlo. Soy algo molesta, histérica, enojona, mandona, torpe, con una loca fascinación por los conejos y los mangas. Pero, a pesar de eso, no me considero un "experimento raro". Tengo una estatura algo corta para mi edad (cumplí 22 la semana pasada), tengo cabello negro brilloso, por debajo de los hombros, soy de contextura delgada, no tengo grandes atributos, pero lo que tengo, lo tengo en mi lugar. Pero lo que más le gusta a la gente de mi son mis ojos. Son enormes y violetas. A veces pienso que quizás son DEMASIADO grandes, pero siempre llego a la conclusión de que si no fueran así, simplemente no seria yo.

Creo que aún no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y... ya se que soy muy joven, pero a pesar de todo, la decepción más grande que viví en mi vida, me toco vivirla a una temprana edad, 15 años para ser exacta. Y aunque era una niña, es una historia que recordare toda mi vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo comenzó una tarde de otoño. Tenía 14 años. Estábamos en el campo de deportes en la clase de gimnasia. Estaba con mis amigas, Tatsuki y Orihime haciendo elongación luego de haber dado unas 10 vueltas al campo. Ese día en especial hacia mucho calor. Algo raro para estar en otoño, pero así era.

- Hoy vendrá a buscarme Renji con unos amigos, si quieren, pueden hacernos compañía! – Dijo emocionada Tatsuki.

Renji era el novio de Tatsuki. Lo conocíamos desde jardín de infantes, pero recién cuando comenzó a salir con Tatsuki comenzamos a hablarnos con él y nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos. Él era como un hermano para mí, le contaba todo y sabía que siempre contaba con él cuando estaba triste.

La clase terminó pronto y tomamos nuestras cosas para dirigirnos a la salida.

Cuando salimos, efectivamente, Renji estaba ahí con 2 amigos. A uno lo reconocí porque lo había visto algunas veces, su nombre era Ishida, Uryu Ishida. Pero al otro chico no lo había visto nunca. Había algo en él que me llamó la atención, y no, no era su cabello naranja (aunque nunca había visto un cabello así). Era que, para ser un día con casi 33º, el tenía una chaqueta abrigada y un pañuelo cubriéndole la boca y nariz.

Caminamos hacía donde estaban los chicos y los saludamos. Renji, luego de saludar a Tatsuki con un beso, me abrazó. Adoraba esos abrazos de él. El era mucho más alto que yo, pero me hacía sentir segura, protegida.

- Chicas, les quiero presentar a mi amigo, su nombre es Ichigo.- Lo presentó Renji. Ichigo, lindo nombre. Pero aún estaba la duda de su apariencia.

Mientras todos saludaban al chico y comenzaban a hablar, jalé a Renji para poder hablarle en secreto.

- Oye Renji... ¿Por qué ese chico trae ese pañuelo con el calor que hace?- Fui directa.

- Oh, es que Ichigo tiende... a meterse en problemas... – Dijo rascándose la nuca.

- Ichigo! Qué te sucedió! – Escuchamos el grito de Tatsuki y ambos nos volteamos a ver.

Tatsuki, como metiche que es, le había quitado el pañuelo a Ichigo, revelando golpes en su nariz y mejillas, y su labio cortado.

"Con que a eso se refería con problemas" recordé internamente las palabras de Renji.

- Oh, pobresito! ¿Te duele Kurosaki-san?- Esa fue Orihime, con un tono preocupado.

- Naah! Son solo rasguños sin importancia- Dijo Ichigo. Tenía una voz ronca pero dulce. En ese momento me di cuenta de que me gustaba su voz.

Pasé algunos momentos en silencio, pero luego recordé que debía irme ya, o llegaría tarde a mis clases de inglés. Mi mamá me mandaba a estudiar inglés fuera de las clases del colegio para que mi nivel fuera superior.

- Lo siento, debo irme!- Dije y comencé a saludar apresuradamente.

Cuando me tocó saludar a Ichigo, sentí una especie de calor recorrerme internamente al tocar la piel de su mejilla. Se sintió extraño, no supe distinguir que fue pero... no me había desagradado en absoluto.

Todo el camino hacía mi casa lo hice pensando en él, en Ichigo. Pero no sabía que ese era el comienzo de todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En fin,, esta es la introducción, ya en el proximo cap aparece la verdadera historia!

GRACIAS X LEER y plis... me dejan un review?

SALUDOS!

More-chan


	2. El comienzo de la verdad

**Bueno! Este es el segundo chap! No me odien por lo que pasa en este chap, pero les contare un secreto, decidí que SI tendra final feliz! Asi que no me maten please que todo se resolvera, luego de muchos conflictos obviamente. **

**Bueno, no se si tiene faltas de ortografía, lo revise 2 veces pero sepan disculpar si tiene algunos,, estoy muy cansada así que no sería raro que me haya confundido! **

**En fin espero sus reviews más que nada en el mundo! Jjiji por fa! un review! LOS AMOOO**

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach no me perteneces, es todo obra de TITE-SAMA! lo hago sin fines de lucro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**No creas en sus palabras, cree en sus hechos**

Habían pasado algunos días desde el encuentro con Ichigo. No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Y había dejado de pensar en la sensación que tuve. Quizás solo había sido causada por el misterio que me había provocado.

En fin, seguí mis días tranquilamente, con las locuras de Orihime, las risas de Tatsuki, los almuerzos con Renji y los demás. Estaba siendo uno de los años más lindos. Tenía amigos realmente buenos, mi familia estaba bien, nunca faltaba el trabajo, mis calificaciones eran buenas. No tenía de que preocuparme.

Una tarde, había pasado casi de un mes, luego de la clase de gimnasia, decidimos quedarnos en la casa de Tatsuki, que vivía cerca del campo de deportes. Como era de imaginarse, llamó a Renji para que también viniera.

A los 20 minutos, estaban tocando el timbre. Tatsuki fue a recibirlos, estaban Renji, Ishida y aquel chico. Esta vez estaba vestido normal, ya que sus heridas habían sanado. Sin darme cuenta me había quedado observándolo como una idiota. Y como era de esperarse, el se sintió observado y me miró.

Creí por un momento que mi cara estallaría. Sin saber por qué me ruboricé y trate de disimular que buscaba algo en mi mochila. Por suerte, creo que el no lo notó.

Era un chico bastante callado. Aunque quizás también era el hecho de que no nos conocía mucho. Lo único que sabía era que me llamaba la atención, pero de una forma extraña.

Nos aburrimos de estar adentro y salimos a la calle. Las chicas nos sentamos a conversar en la acera, mientras los chicos empezaron a dar vueltas con la bicicleta de Ichigo. Por lo que escuche de una conversación de Renji y Tatsuki, a Ichigo le encantaba andar en bici. Además, era realmente bueno, daba algunas piruetas que sorprendían.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde entre risas, juegos y amistades nuevas. Al parecer a Orihime le había llamado la atención Ishida, ya que lo poco que conversaron entre sí, pude notar como se iluminaban los ojos de Orihime. No es que prediga el futuro, pero olía algo entre ellos 2. O al menos si de parte de mi amiga.

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos, Tatsuki se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, ya que también quería ir a visitar a una prima que, al parecer, vivía cerca de mi casa.

Nos pusimos en marcha. Había un silencio ameno entre nosotras. Yo iba sumida en mis pensamientos, recordaba a Ichigo, sus piruetas con la bici, su sonrisa cuando sentía la adrenalina, su voz cuando hablaba, su cuerpo al caminar. Ichigo era alto, no tanto como Renji, pero aún así muy alto comparado conmigo. A causa de las ropas holgadas que usaba, no podía decir que tuviera un gran cuerpo, pero por lo que se notaba a simple vista, tenía un abdomen plano y músculos trabajados.

Me ganó la curiosidad y comencé a preguntarle cosas sobre él a Tatsuki.

- Tat, ¿Qué sabes de Ichigo? – Pregunté sin rodeos. Tenía la mala costumbre de ser directa siempre, tanto que...

- OHHH, mi querida Rukia-chan ha sido disparada por cupido! - ... se podían mal interpretar mis palabras...

- No no Tatsuki! No es lo que tu piensas! Es simple curiosidad – Contesté negando abruptamente. Por suerte estaba anocheciendo, de otra manera Tatsuki hubiera notado mi pequeño rubor.

- Mmm, pues, por lo que me ha contado Renji, Ichigo vive con su madre y su abuela. No conoce a su padre, o al menos no lo recuerda. Y al parecer tiene problemas familiares ya que casi siempre esta en casa de Renji. Se queda a dormir incluso 3 días seguidos. La familia de Renji ya lo considera un hijo más. Y bueno, luego cosas como el colegio y sus amistades no se mucho. Solo se que falta mucho a clases y es un chico algo solitario. Sin mencionar su habilidad para meterse en problemas.- Relató Tatsuki.

Ahora me parecía mucho más misterioso, pero en cierta parte, me daba lástima por lo de su familia, y creo que sin darme cuenta, en ese momento había comenzado a encariñarme con él.

Llegamos a casa en menos de 2 minutos. Me despedí de Tatsuki y entré.

Estaba todo oscuro, fui directamente a mi habitación, pero al pasar por la de mis padres, escuché gritos. Estaban teniendo una discusión, y al parecer era algo fuerte.

Decidí no darle importancia. Mis padres siempre peleaban, pero nunca sucedía nada malo.

Entré a mi habitación y me recosté un momento en mi cama. Estaba algo cansada y decidí relajarme. Entonces todo volvió a mi mente. Quizás me estaba volviendo loca, pero por alguna razón pensar en Ichigo me sacaba una sonrisa. Había algo en él que me gustaba, me hipnotizaba. Pero no sabía que era, y tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Realmente no quería indagar a fondo sobre ese sentimiento que estaba naciendo dentro de mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era ya casi mitad de año. Una tarde de invierno, en el instituto estábamos todos muy atareados. Se acercaba un festival muy importante para nosotros. Nuestra escuela cumplía 50 años, e íbamos a realizar un festival. Habían contratado bailarines, cantantes, y hasta prometían un final con fuegos artificiales! Sin duda sería grandioso. Y lo mejor es que se permitía la entrada para todo el público.

Me había enterado por Tatsuki que Ichigo vendría y, sin saber por qué, me maquillé y arreglé más de lo normal.

Había comenzado el festival. Renji ya había llegado, pero de Ichigo no había señales. No quise que malentiendan la situación así que no pregunté por él. Aunque la ansiedad me carcomía por dentro. Había pasado cerca de una hora cuando divisé a Ichigo en la entrada. Mi corazón se aceleró por inercia y me sentí raramente feliz.

Ichigo se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó. En cuanto la piel de sus labios chocó contra mi mejilla, sentí esa sensación de calidez que había sentido la primera vez que lo ví, pero esta vez se había intensificado.

Tatsuki me pidió que la acompañara al tocador. Así que nos disculpamos de los chicos y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos, Tatsuki se metió a uno se los sanitarios y cerró la puerta.

- Rukia, ¿estas ahí? – Preguntó Tatsuki

- Si Tat aqui estoy, ¿Qué sucede?-

- Nada, pero me llama la atención que hoy vinieras tan bonita arreglada. ¿Alguien especial?- Tatsuki siempre era muy observadora

- No Tatsuki, nadie, solo quería cambiar un poco eso es todo.- Contesté mitad verdad, mitad mentira.

- Quizás te llama la atención Ichigo, ¿Verdad?- Escuché la pregunta con malicia que hacía mi amiga.

- NO Tatsuki! Por favor, a quién le llamaría la atención alguien como Ichigo, tiene cara de delincuente!- Respondí un poco alterada... y ruborizada...

- Jajaja, si tu lo dices. – Dijo Tatsuki en el momento que salía del sanitario.

Por suerte no siguió indagando. Salimos y volvimos hacía donde estaban los chicos

Pero tan rápido como había llegado, Ichigo desapareció. Intente no mostrarme desilusionada, aunque creo que mi intento fue en vano, porque en un momento que nos habíamos quedado solas, Tatsuki me susurró.

- Debe estar afuera, si quieres ve a espiarlo.- Y me guiño un ojo la muy descarada!

Sin lugar a dudas me ruboricé y la mire reprochándole.

- Estas insinuando algo que no es cierto!- Espeté mientras comenzaba a alejarme de ella fingiendo estar enfadada. Obviamente escuché la carcajada de Tatsuki a lo lejos, luego tendría que aclararle que no era lo que ella pensaba. Me dirigía hacia la salida simplemente por curiosidad.

Crucé el patio de la escuela atestado de gente y por fin había conseguido llegar a la salida. Pase el umbral y comencé a mirar los alrededores.

Hasta que lo vi...

Ichigo estaba en frente del colegio, en un pequeño lugar que vendían desde caramelos, hasta cosas del colegio, como hojas, lapiceras, etc. Estaba sentado en su bici, pero no estaba andando, sino que tenía los píes sobre el suelo. Pero lo que más me molesto fue que estaba rodeado de chicas.

Sí, el callado Ichigo estaba rodeado de mujeres, que reconocí como mis compañeras.

No supe por qué, pero algo dentro de mí estaba doliendo. No quise ver más, así que decidí volver con Tatsuki.

Corrí apresuradamente para llegar hasta donde estaba ella. La encontré sentada en primera fila frente al escenario. El cantante que habían contratado estaba a punto de empezar su show y Tatsuki no se lo iba a perder. Como pude me metí entre las filas hasta alcanzarla y sentarme en el espacio que ella me dejó.

Mi corazón latía desbocado. No solo porque corrí desde la entrada hasta ahí. Sino que de alguna forma ver a Ichigo con tantas chicas más bonitas que yo, me había conmocionado, confundido. Me sentía algo traicionada sin saber por qué. Es decir, el tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar con quien el quisiese o con quienes quisiese, a mi no me importaba en lo más mínimo así que... ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME AFECTABA TANTO!

- Buena noches damas y caballeros! Mi nombre es Akira Hanazawa y espero que pasen una noche inolvidable. – Escuché la presentación del cantante y seguido de eso, el comienzo de la música.

Era una canción lenta que conocía bastante bien. Me la habían mostrado unas amigas hacía algunos meses y me había gustado.

Comenzó la letra, y yo me ensimisme. La imagen de cierto pelinaranja apareció en mi mente, la sensación de su piel, de su voz, de su presencia. Y también la imagen que vi unos instantes atrás.

Sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla. Estaba llorando, y aún no entendía la razón. Malditas emociones.

No lo volví a ver en esa noche ni el resto de la semana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sábado siguiente tenía un evento muy importante. Era el día del bautismo de una niñita muy hermosa, hija de una amiga de mi mamá. La pequeña Yachiru tenía un año de edad, y se había ganado mi corazón. Los padres de Yachiru sabían que yo la adoraba. Por eso decidieron darme un honor muy grande para mí... Ser su madrina... Sin duda había aceptado y por fin el gran día había llegado.

Mientras me alistaba para irme mi teléfono celular sonó. Lo busqué apresuradamente y atendí. Era Renji.

- Hola?

- Hola Rukia! ¿Cómo andas?

- Hola Renji! Bien y tú?

- Bien! Llamaba para invitarte a ir al nuevo parque de diversiones que abrieron al otro lado de Karakura. Iremos con los chicos, Tatsuki y Orihime también irán. Iremos en autobús y pasaremos el día allí. Que dices, ¿vienes?

Tardé un segundo en entender lo que Renji acababa de decir. Parque de diversiones con los chicos.

CLARO que quería ir! Sería grandioso pasar un día entre amigos. Pero cómo faltar al bautismo, si yo era la madrina!

- Mm, lo siento Renji, creo que tendrá que ser otro día. Hoy es el bautismo de la pequeña Yachiru y soy su madrina. No puedo faltar.

- Oh, está bien lo entiendo. Entonces nos vemos otro día.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos!

- Te quiero Rukia. Bye

- Yo igual. Bye!

En verdad tenía ganas de ir. Quería pasar tiempo con ellos, además quizás vaya Ichigo también. Pero ni modo, era un día muy importante para mi pequeña y no le fallaría.

Pero no haber ido a ese viaje, fue lo que cambio drásticamente todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La ceremonia había terminado. Fue hermosa, y la pequeña Chiru era un solcito encantador. Nos despedimos de los amigos de mi mamá y regresamos a casa.

Lo primero que hice fue quitarme esos molestos tacones. Era lo malo de ser bajita, debía usar tacones o mis vestidos no se lucían. Me cambié de ropa y prendí la computadora.

Ingresé a mi Facebook como siempre lo hacía y en el inicio vi algo que me llamó la atención.

Waau si que era rápida Tatsuki. Eran alrededor de las 8:30 pm, ya debían haber regresado del parque y Tatsuki ya había subido las fotos. Comencé a verlas y me reía de las caras raras de hacía Renji y los ceños fruncidos de Tatsuki. Llegué a una foto en que estaban todos los chicos. Renji y Tatsuki abrazados, una amiga nuestra llamada Sakura estaba con Ishida, también en la foto estaba la hermanita de Renji, Hana, y por último, algo que hizo que me atragantara con mi saliva.

Ichigo y Orihime. Tomados de la mano y muy juntos.

Me quedé sin respiración unos segundos y mi corazón se aceleró. Reaccioné cuando sonó el teléfono. Corrí hasta tomarlo y contestar.

- Hola?- Mi voz sonó lejana

- Rukia! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo el bautismo?

Aún estaba en shock, pero conteste por inercia

- Bien-

- Que bueno! Nosotros también la pasamos grandioso. Nos hubiera gustado que vinieras, pero ni modo. Para la próxima te buscamos una pareja. – Dijo Renji riéndose.

- ¿Pareja?- Contesté sin entender

- Si! Verás, yo estuve con Tatsuki, Sakura e Ishida estuvieron juntos toda la tarde y bueno, para que recordar a Ichigo y Orihime!- Seguía relatando Renji.

- ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?- Pregunté sintiendo como mi garganta y pecho comenzaban a quemar repentinamente.

- Al parecer Orihime no era tan tímida como creíamos. Si alguien me hubiera contado que se besó con Ichigo no le hubiera creído, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos! Jaja, creo que a Orihime le gustan los chicos rebeldes.

Mi corazón dejo de latir y las palabras no hacían sintaxis en mi cerebro... Ichigo y Orihime... se habían besado...

Luego de eso no escuche más que murmullos por parte de Renji. Yo simplemente respondía como una autómata.

Cuando por fin terminó la conversación, quedé inmersa en un mar de dudas. ¿Ichigo y Orihime? ¿¡Por qué no lo había notado antes!

Había visto en los ojos de Orihime que quizás sentía algo por Ishida, probablemente me equivoqué, pero nunca se me cruzó por la mente que sintiera algo por Ichigo.

Orihime era hermosa, yo nunca podría competir con ella. Fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de que Ichigo la miraba a escondidas.

No quise pensar más, dolía demasiado. Me acosté en mi cama y tapé mi cara con la almohada. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar. Mi llanto cada vez era más fuerte y más fuerte era el dolor de mi pecho. Y en ese instante lo comprendí...

... Me había enamorado perdidamente de Ichigo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pobre mi bella Rukia, lo lamento pero tendrá que pasar por más cosas aún. Pero todo tiene una recompensa! jejeje,, nos leemos en el proximo chap!**

**Please un REVIEW! se los ruegoo! **

**Los ama!**

**More-chan**


End file.
